


Mike Wheeler is Bisexual

by flynnisfly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: just click it. trust me.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

The clock showed 8:43 A.M., and Mike heard a ping above his head along with a +50 in pink, purple, and blue, respectively. It signified that someone, somewhere, had just denied his bisexuality.

“Nice, babe. Someone just said I’m straight.”

Will leaned over to give Mike a kiss. “Read out the comment.”

“NotTrueToMike says, ‘There is nothing wrong with being bi, just Mike is hetro. I really don't understand why people think he is bi or gay. Mike loves Eleven. He is loyal to his friends. That's why he jumped off a cliff to save Dustin. They all went out looking for Will in Season 1. It doesn't mean they are all bi or gay.’”

“Did they say hetro instead of hetero? God, These people are so naïve. Look at you. You’ve always been in love with me. And we _are_ all gay.”

“They really think I’m in love with El. Every single one of them. She wishes.”

“Mike, she’s a lesbian. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t wish you were in love with her.”

“Shush.”


End file.
